


Still here

by SuperMazeWolf



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Near Death, Other, Protective Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony and Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMazeWolf/pseuds/SuperMazeWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony nearly dies and Steve's worried 24/7</p><p>(Tony severely injured in battle and nearly dying)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Stark?" Steve calls out, his voice getting louder, "Stark!" Tony's line suddenly buzzes, and a loud noise nearly pops Steve's eardrums. "Iron man down!" Steve suddenly yells into the intercom, running towards a freshly blown up tower.

He rushes and starts to remove rubble and brick, using his shield to haul huge pieces off. Then he sees a red and gold figure between a boulder at least 4 feet wide and 14 feet long. Steve sprints over, yelling out and pushing the boulder away. He barely hears Clint approach and jumps when he touches Steve's shoulder.

"The battle's not over, Captain."  
"You command it. Take charge."  
"Fine. Look after yourself and..." Clint's voice trails off before adding, "And Stark." 

Steve reaches over and rips the face piece off of the suit, something Tony always says not to do, and he seems to stop breathing.

His face is bruised and bloody, a deep gash on his cheeks to his neck. Steve finds that his suit can break with just a slight push, and the metal falls around Tony. 

His shirt is ripped, knarly wounds here and there, perhaps a few ribs cracked. His pants and shoes are in the same condition, and overall, Tony looks like shit.

Steve checks for a pulse and lets out a breath he doesn't recall holding in, and says into the intercom, "I need a medical team here right away." _"What condition is he in?"_ "He's in a shitty situation, just hurry up! He'll die at this rate." _"On it. Keep him alive, cap."_ "Roger that." 

-

Steve hates the hospital.  
Especially when he's in the hallway waiting for a surgery to end.

He folds his hand and leans forward. He hasn't changed his clothing, only tookhis helmet off. Natasha is next to him, pulling his armor off by force. "Go rest Captain," she keeps telling him, ""I'll call you as soon as the surgery's done." Steve doesn't say anything, just sits.

Then the operating sign's light turns off, and Steve abruptly stands as the doors swing open. He hurries over to the doctor, eyes moving back and forth from Tony's body laying on a hospital bed ready to be moved and to the doctor who's telling him the problems.

X

Tony opens his eyes to feel something on his hand, a ventilator mask on his face and something in his wrist.  
He hears a constant beeping and sees white walls.  
Hospital.

He lets out a raspy groan and regrets it because lungs start hurting and his whole face feels like it's on fire. Then he turns his head slightly to see Steve holding his hand, sittng on a chair next to the bed he's lying on, head down and sleeping. Tony attempts to move his hand to hold Steve's but it hurts, only to wake Steve.

Steve looks terrible but amazingly attractive, his hair unorganized with a white tee and his blue battle pants on. He has eyebags that makes his eyes look even brighter. "Tony," Steve breaths, and Tony slightly smiles, the mask making it a bit hard.

Tony wants to speak, but he can't, the ventilator and bandages making him still. He takes in deep breaths, steadying himself."Does it hurt? Should I call a doctor?" Steve asks, reaching for the buzzer. Tony shakes his head slightly before shifting his hands to hold Steve's. Steve smiles weakly and brushes his thumb over Tony's knuckles, reaching over to brush Tony's hair away.

"You're alive."  
"I kind of noticed," Tony muttered, his voice hardly audible. Steve just smiles and traces Tony's knuckles.

Tony's alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya mostly fluff  
> Sorry for short chapter

Tony's released from the hospital weeks later, and Steve stll hasn't left his side.

Steve takes Tony to his house, subtly brushing or rubbing his hands. Tony can't deny the fact that he likes being loved in such a childish manner, it makes him feel more warm and cared for. Besides, every brush of a hand makes Tony feel a tingle going up his spine.

Steve immediately makes Tony go to bed, well, Steve's bed that's surprisingly comfortable. He lies down next to Tony and wraps an arm around him, feeling Tony smile on his neck as a hand rests on Steve's chest. Steve kisses Tony, one long and sweet, a few short and friendly, and one drawn out and pleasurable. They both cuddle closer.

Everything's so warm and relaxing, it makes Steve feel sleepy. Then he hears Tony murmur something that still makes his heart skip a beat.

"I love you Steve."

Steve grins like an idiot and kisses Tony's head before whispering with a tired voice, "I love you too."

They both fall asleep after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you soon


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut incoming

Tony's healing quiet nicely.

His scars are closing up, his skin is turning smooth again and there hasn't been a battle in ages.

He's still in Steve's house, which is amazingly amazing.  
Right now, they're lying together in bed when suddenly Tony kisses him aggressively.

Steve manages to place hands on Tony's waist as Tony moves to sit on top of Steve, his tongue tracing the captain's lips lightly and breezily. It makes Steve part his lips, and it's a tongue on tongue kiss.

Tony presses down to create much needed friction and it makes Steve's breath hitch, his fingers digging into Tony's hips. He reaches up and pulls the shirt over Tony's head, who's doing the same thing for Steve, then resumes kissing. Steve trails his hands up lightly, rubbing Tony's chest and stomach.

Steve pushes Tony off, flipping them over and Steve makes his way down Tony's neck with long, drawn out and wet kisses, Tony's small noises going straight through his body. 

Next thing you know, their pants are off, Tony rubbing his calloused hands on Steve's hard area, Steve biting at Tony collar bones to stay quiet. Steve reaches for the lube on his nightstand and coats his fingers with it, opening and stretching Tony as he moans and groans into Steve's neck. Steve can't stay patient with an eager man pushing down against him, so he finishes quickly after a few strokes to Tony's prostate.

He applies the slick to his cock, looking at the man under him. He places a rather chaste kiss on Tony's forehead before lining his length with Tony's opening, and he pushes in, taking in all the small gasps and soft moans. He goes slow at first, just pushing and rubbing until Tony demands more, giving Steve a rather fast rhythm to work with.

Steve pulls out and pushes back in, his thrusts becoming faster and stronger. Tony's cries grow louder, clamping his teeth down on Steve's shoulder to stay quiet. He's reaching his edge, Steve can tell, his muscles are tightening and his bite growing harder. Steve loosely pumps Tony's erection, whispering breathlessly into his ear until he comes, his entrance tightening and his moan the loudest yet. 

Steve follows immediately after, the yelling, the tightening, the warmth all too much. Steve wipes the liquid off of them with wipes and huffs before lying down, letting out a small yawn as Tony settles down next to him.

"Love you."  
A small pause.  
"Love you too," Steve hears Tony mumble. He grins stupidly before closing his eyes.

That was nice.

**Author's Note:**

> See you real soon


End file.
